Haruno School of Magic
by rima2465
Summary: sakura just lost something precious to her. the memory of her family and friends. all she remembers is kero and yue. a year later, she is invited to join a school of magic! what will happen when she meets 4 people that seems to know her?
1. Disappearance, Accident, and Leaving

Ri: Hiya everybody!

Sakura: Amu told me that you deleted your fist story…why?

Ri: Cause it was awful…

Sakura: …Oh…

Syaoran: And I'm guessing this is about CCS right?

Ri: Yup!

Sakura: …

Ri: Kero!

Kero: Ri doesn't own CCS!

Syaoran: Thankfully.

Ri: MEANIE!! Anyway, here's the summary!

Summary: Sakura had a perfect life. A loving family, wonderful friends, her magical Guardians, and her number one person. Then her family disappeared, she got into an accident, causing her memory of all her friends, family and love to be loss. The only thing she remembers is Kero, Yue, and the Sakura cards. And soon, she leaves Tomeda. One year later, she was accepted into Haruno Academy, the School of Magic. What happens if she meets 4 people who seem to know her? And something or someone wants her magic and her to be dead!?

Ri: I know, long right?

Syaoran, Sakura, Kero: Totally…

Ri: Start please!

"talking

'thinking'

(my comments)

* * *

**Chapter 1- Disappearance, Accident, and Leaving**

**Regular POV**

"Come on Kero!" A girl with shoulder-length auburn hair and emerald green eyes cried.

A small golden plush-looking creature sighed as he flew into his mistress's bag. He had white and small black eyes. "Whatever, Sakura! Why are we going to Tomoyo's house anyway?"

Sakura smiled. "Tomoyo said that we're gonna celebrate something! I think it involves Syaoran…" She said, blushing.

Kero rolled his eyes. "Great, that means the gaki is going to be there…I thought he already left for Hong Kong!?"

Sakura glared. "No, he's going away tomorrow!" She cried. "Now come on! We're going to be late!"

Kero groaned. "At least there's gonna be cake there…" He said silently.

Sakura giggled. She ran down the stairs, ran to the kitchen and cried, "Otou-san, I'm leaving!"

Her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka smiled. "Okay, be careful Sakura-san." Sakura nodded.

Then she looked at her older brother.

"Bye, Onii-chan!" She said. Her brother, Kinomoto Toya smirked.

"See ya, Kaijuu." He said. Sakura glared at him.

"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!" She screamed, stomping on his foot, making him yelp in pain. Sakura grinned as he rubbed his foot.

"I'll be back soon Otou-san, Onii-chan! BYE!" Sakura cried as she left.

Sakura ran to the bus stop, got on, and waited for 10 minutes till she got off. She looked around.

"Ahh! There's her house!" Sakura said, running to a huge mansion.

Sakura rang the doorbell, went inside and greeted the maids inside.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned to see her best friend and cousin run downstairs. Behind her was Eriol, Meling, and Syaoran.

"Good morning Tomoyo, Eriol, Meling, Syaoran…" Sakura blushed when Syaoran smiled at her. He blushed slightly as well.

"Anyway, today, we'll be hosting a small party in my room!" Tomoyo said.

"…Why?" Meling asked. Tomoyo grinned.

"Cause Sakura and Syaoran are finally together!" She said happily. Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"T-TOMOYO!!" Sakura cried. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's and Meling's hand, dragging them with her.

"Come on guys!" She cried to Eriol and Syaoran who had sweat drops.

"…Why do you like her…?" Syaoran asked Eriol. Eriol blushed.

"I-I-I do not!" He cried. Syaoran smirked.

"Right…" He said, not convinced, following Tomoyo. Eriol groaned.

"I don't!!" He cried, running after his descendant.

Syaoran chuckled.

* * *

**2 Hours Later…**

**Sakura's POV**

I was so happy! Today is so much fun! Even Kero and Suppie were having fun. Mostly cause Kero was stuffing cake into Suppie, making him drunk and all. I had to laugh at that.

"So, Sakura…" I turned to see Meling in front on me. "How's is it, being my cousin's girlfriend?"

I blushed. "W-We're not exactly together y-yet…" I whispered, blushing. Although…I was a bit glad. Otherwise, onii-chan would kill Syaoran!

"So what! You two love each other!" She said, grinning. I could already feel my face getting really hot…

I giggled.

_Tap…Tap…_

Everybody turned to the door, Kero quickly hid, bring Suppie with him, covering his mouth. Tomoyo opened the door to reveal a sad looking woman. Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi-san…

She looked at me with sadness and pity. She walked to me and hugged me.

"S-Sakura-chan…I-I'm so sorry…" I blinked. Everybody around me was confused.

"…What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me.

"…Your father and brother are missing…" My eyes widened in shock.

"…W-What…?" I managed to choke out. "T-That can't be…"

She hugged me again. Then I broke down. I started to cry.

I mean, how was this possible!? I just saw a few hours ago!

She let go of me. "Would you like to stay here tonight?" I nodded slowly, tears still streaming down my face.

"…Can I go home first?" I asked. She smiled sadly and nodded.

I turned to Syaoran. "Can you come with me?" I asked. He nodded.

We left Tomoyo's place, hurrying back home. We used the Fast card to get there and we arrived in minutes. I looked at my home. It seemed…silent and gloomy. I opened the door and gasped when I looked at the place.

The living room was quite messy, as if somebody barged in and forced my family to go with them. There were also signs of struggle. I walked in, looking around. That's when I felt it.

A strange aura…

"…Sakura…do you feel that?" I nodded.

I went up the stairs to feel the aura growing stranger. I walked into my room and looked around. My room was clean. The aura disappeared here…with onii-chan's and otou-san's presence as well.

I felt tears again and ran to Syaoran, crying into his chest. He hugged me, comforting me.

"Don't worry, Sakura…we'll find them…" He said. I nodded, still crying.

"…Arigato Syaoran…" I said. I looked up and kissed his cheek. He blushed. I giggled.

I went back to my room, packing a few clothing. I went out after.

He smiled sadly. "Let's go back before they start to worry." Syaoran said. I nodded.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

I sighed, still upset. I was in the penguin park, on the swings, wondering where onii-chan and otou-san were…

"Sakura-chan?" I looked up.

"Yukito-san!" I cried. I smiled. "Good morning!" I said. He smiled.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I said. He smiled.

"Where's Toya-kun? He said he would meet me here yesterday but he never came." Yukito-san said. I felt tears in my eyes.

"…Onii-chan and otou-san is missing…" I said. Yukito-san's eyes went wide and then closed. A magic circle appeared under him and large white wings appeared from his back. They trapped him, and then opened, revealing Yue-san.

"Hello Sakura…is what you said true?" I nodded. Yue-san frowned.

"…That's why I couldn't feel his presence yesterday…" I nodded.

I stood up. "Yue-san, you'd better change back or it'll be strange. People usual come here at this time of the morning." He nodded and changed back to Yukito-san.

Yukito-san smiled sadly. "Hopefully, we'll be able to find Toya and Kinomoto-san…" He said. I nodded sadly.

"Bye Yukito-san!" I said as I ran off, heading towards my home…my real home…

I ran for a few minutes and I started to cross a crosswalk. I was in the middle when I heard a shout.

"SAKURA!!!!" I turned to see Syaoran running towards me with a shocked and worried face. I blinked.]

Why would he be worried? Then I heard it…

_SCREECH_

I turned slowly to see a huge black van headed straight towards me. I couldn't move and I looked closer…nobody was driving the van…

I felt pain and then everything was black…

**Yukito's POV**

I felt sorry for Sakura-chan…her family was gone…now only Tomoyo-chan and Sonomi-san is left…

Then I heard somebody yelling.

"SAKURA!!!" I blinked. That sounded like Li-kun…

I ran to the voice and I heard a screeching noise and Li-kun yelling.

"SAKURA!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!" My eyes widen and ran to his voice. I made a turn and gasped.

If front of me was Li-kun holding onto a bloody Sakura-chan…Her eyes were closed and she didn't look like she was breathing…

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" I cried. I ran to Li-kun and kneeled down. Sakura-chan was breathing slowly. She had blood falling down from her head.

"She'll have to go to a hospital!" I cried. I took out my phone and dialed the number for the hospital.

"Hello? We have an emergency!" I cried.

"No! It's not like that! An 11-year old girl was in an accident!"

"It wasn't an accident…" I looked at Li-kun. He had a pained face and was glaring at the road.

"The van didn't have a driver…somebody wants Sakura dead…" He said. I blinked, confused.

…Why would anybody want Sakura-chan dead…?

**Tomoyo's POV**

I was crying really hard…my best friend and favorite cousin was in a hospital! A FREAKING HOSPITAL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!

"Excuse me, are you Kinomoto-san's guardian?" I heard a doctor ask mother. She nodded.

"Well, she's alright. She's not going to die and she'll wake up in a few hours or so. She took a big hit and has a 5% chance of losing her memory…"

"WHAT!!??" Li-kun stood up, clearly angry.

I stood up, angry as well. "ISN'T IT YOUR JOB TO HELP HER!!??" I screamed.

Nurses and doctors were staring at me but I don't care! Hell, all I care about is Sakura being fine and perfect! Not broken and memory loss!

"I-I did all I could to h-help b-but I can't get her m-memory back f-for her i-if she l-loses it…" He said. I cursed.

"T-Tomoyo!" Mother cried, surprised about my knowledge of such language.

I sighed and broke down. Sakura…Sakura just lost her family and now she lost her memory…WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!!??

Meling and Eriol comforted me, saying it would be okay…but it won't be…Sakura…she's hurt…

"You may visit her…4 people at a time please…" The doctor said before leaving.

"Tomoyo, you and your friends go first…"Mother said. I nodded, wanting to see Sakura as soon as possible!

We rushed inside to see Yue-san and Kero. We gasped.

Kero hushed us with his small hands. "Quiet! We can't let people know we're here!" He whispered. We nodded while Li-kun just glared at him.

We looked at Sakura. Her face was calm and peaceful.

"…Sakura…please come back to us…" I whispered, holding her hand and hoping she heard me.

"Please Sakura…you're one of our best friends…we don't want you gone…" Eriol said.

"Please come back…I can't stand the fact that you're in such pain…I want the happy and cheerful Sakura back…" Meling said.

Li-kun stayed silent. Eriol and Meling left, deciding to give Li-kun some time alone with Sakura. I stood up.

Yue-san turned back to Yukito-san and followed me outside. I took Kero and held him, still crying…

**Syaoran's POV**

I heard the others leave. I looked at Sakura's face. I felt tears and blinked.

"…I-I'm actually crying…" I said. I looked at Sakura.

"…Please…come back Sakura…I love you…" I whispered. I kissed her gently on the forehead before leaving.

I walked out to see Tomoyo and the others

"Hopefully, she doesn't lose her memory…" Eriol said. We all nodded.

"Syaoran…I called Yelan-sama and she said we can stay here till Sakura get's better…" Meling said.

I smiled."That's good…"

"Anyway, we should leave…the doctor said that Sakura would have to stay here overnight." Tomoyo said. We all nodded.

"…I'll stay…" Cerberus said. "Sakura's my mistress and…I…I'm worried about her…" He said.

"I'm sure my other self would want to do the same thing…" Tsukishiro said, smiling.

I was about to protest but Eriol stopped me. "That would be fine." He said.

Tsukishiro and Cerberus went back into Sakura's room without anybody being able to see them since Eriol made them invisible with his magic. I turned to glare at him.

"What. The. Hell!" I half screamed, half whispered. "You know it's bad to stay in the hospital after visiting hours!"

He nodded. "I know but right now, she needs their help. Maybe even your help…having her Guardians is the best thing for now…" He said. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine…" I said, still feeling this wasn't a good idea.

Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry Li-kun! I'm sure Kero and Yue will protect Sakura!" She said.

That may be true…but I have a bad feeling…

* * *

**At Midnight…**

**Regular POV**

Kero sighed. "Ne, Yukito, when do you think Sakura's gonna wake up?" He asked.

Yukito shrugged, while holding Sakura's hand. "…Sakura-chan, please wake up…Toya-kun and Kinomoto-san would be sad if you didn't…"

"…" Yukito blinked when he saw Sakura moved a bit.

"…Kero…I think I saw Sakura-chan move…" Kero looked up.

"WHAT!!??" Yukito shushed him.

"Quiet!" He whispered.

Kero chuckled nervously. "…Sorry…" Kero flew to Sakura and poked her.

"…Stop it Kero…I'm trying to sleep…" Sakura mumbled. Kero sweat dropped while Yukito chuckled.

"Please wake up Sakura-chan." He said. Sakura opened her right eye.

"Hoe…Yukito-san…what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. She sat up and groaned.

"Ow…my head hurts…did something happen after I got the Void?" She asked. Yukito and Kero looked at each other, confused.

"…Sakura, you got the Void with the brat a few days ago you know." Sakura blinked, confused.

"What do you mean? I captured the Void myself with you and Yue helping me. I don't remember anybody else…" Sakura said. Kero groaned.

"…This is bad…" Sakura blinked confused. Yukito looked into her eyes.

'…Her eyes…the color is different…it's not its usual emerald green…' He thought.

It was true. Sakura's eyes were now a cloudy and dark green, as if they are lost.

"…Sakura-chan, who do you know?" Yukito asked. Sakura cocked her head.

"Only you, your true form, Yue, and Kero, why?" She asked. Kero gaped.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDI-!" Yukito grabbed Kero and covered his mouth.

"I see, that's good Sakura-chan!" He said.

"AT!! R U FO REL!!!???AT THE HEL YUITO!!" (translation: WHAT!! ARE YOU FOR REAL!!!??? WHAT THE HELL YUKITO!!) Sakura blinked.

"…Hoe…?" Sakura looked at Kero, confused.

Yukito shushed Kero. "Sakura-chan is experiencing memory loss! It's bad if you try to make her remember to quickly!" He whispered. Kero grunted.

"…Ine…" Sakura looked around the room.

"…Where am I? Yukito-san, where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital…" Sakura smiled.

"Is that so…Well, can we leave now?" Yukito blinked.

"…Well…" Sakura smile faded.

"Fine…I'll stay here." She said in an emotionless voice." Yukito blinked.

'…H-Her voice…it's different…' He thought. Sakura stood up.

"Then again, I'll leave now…someone wants me dead right?" Yukito blinked.

"…How…" Sakura sighed.

"…Just a feeling." She turned to the only people she remembers. "I'll leave now and train myself so I won't have to be hurt again."

'Hurt…?'

Kero nodded. 'That's a good idea Sakura…" Sakura nodded.

Yukito sighed. "Kero, you go and get Sakura-chan's stuff in her home." Kero nodded.

"I'll be leaving then!" Kero said, flying out the window.

"…Yukito-san…" Yukito looked at Sakura. "Change into Yue-san and go tell Kero to meet me at Penguin Park…" Yukito nodded.

A few seconds later, Yukito turned into Yue.

"…I'll be leaving…" Sakura nodded. Then she jumped out the window and Yue left to the Daidouji Mansion.

Yue sighed as he saw Sakura flying using the Fly to Penguin Park.

"…What will Daidouji-san say…?" He muttered to himself.

'I won't tell them anything…it'll be better if she remembers first and meet them again…' He thought.

He arrived at the Daidouji Mansion to see the lights still on. He flew next to a window and peeked in.

"…Li-kun, don't worry! Sakura will be alright!" Tomoyo said. Syaoran groaned.

"NO SHE WON'T! T-THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!! I…I just know it…" He said. Yue sighed.

'He doesn't know how right he is…' Yue said. He flew to Sakura's room, took the Book of Sakura and left. He looked back and sighed.

"…I'm sorry everybody…" He said.

"HEY!! YUE!!" Yue turned to see Kero in his true form with a huge bag.

"I got Sakura's stuff!" Yue nodded.

"Sakura said to meet her in Penguin Park." Kero nodded.

"I see…well, we better hurry!" He said, flying to the direction of the park.

About 5 minutes later, they arrived to see Sakura on top of the Penguin Kin (the huge slide). She was looking towards the place she was hit.

"…Sakura?" Sakura turned. Kero stared in shock. He eyes were a cold dark green and her face was completely emotionless.

"Oh! Kero, Yue!" He face broke into a grin. "Finally!" She said.

Kero blinked. 'W-What was that…?'

"Anyway, let's get going!" Sakura said. Kero and Yue nodded. Sakura held onto her cards and summoned her staff. She used the Fly and then wings appeared on her back.

Sakura flew up and motioned Yue and Kero to follow.

"…Yue…did you see her face…?" Yue nodded.

"Yes…something happened to Sakura…hopefully, we can bring the real her back…" He whispered.

Kero nodded. "…Yeah…hopefully, everybody won't be too surprised that Sakura left…"

* * *

Ri: Well…that's all…

Sakura: …I…I lost my memory…

Syaoran: Prepare to die. *brings out his sword*

Ri: AHHHHHH!!!* runs away*

Syaoran: *chases Ri*

Sakura: …H-Hoe…

Kero: BYE!!


	2. One Year Later

Ri: Hiya everybody!

Sakura: 2nd chapter?

Ri: YUP!!

Syaoran: -___-

Ri: Kero!

Kero: Ri doesn't own CCS!

Ri: Please start!

* * *

**Chapter 2- One Year Later…**

**Syaoran's POV**

I smiled slightly as Meling and I got off the plane. We were in the airport, going to Tomeda.

"Meling! Syaoran!" Meling and I turned to see Tomoyo running to us.

Meling's face brightened. "Tomoyo!" they hugged each other. Tomoyo then hugged me.

"It's been 6 months guys!" She said. Then Eriol appeared next to her. He smiled.

"Nice to see you again Syaoran." I nodded.

"…Have you guys found Sakura yet?" I asked. Tomoyo and Eriol suddenly looked upset.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No…"

I sighed sadly. "…I see…"

"Anyway, why did you guys come back?" Eriol asked, trying to lighten the mood. We were inside a car, driven by Wei by now.

"We've been accepted in this magic boarding school." Meling said. Tomoyo blinked.

"Wow, what coincidence!" She cried. "We've been accepted in a magic boarding school called Haruno, School of Magic!" Meling squealed.

"Oh my god! Us too!" She cried. Tomoyo and Meling squealed happily.

"Anyway, we're supposed to leave for that in a few hours…" Eriol said, checking his watch. "Never mind, we're actually supposed to be at the train station in exactly one hour…"

"WHAT!!!???" Meling, Tomoyo, and I screamed. I got up, only to fall down when Wei stopped suddenly.

I got up and groaned. I looked at Wei.

"We have to hurry Wei! STEP ON IT!!!" I screamed. He looked shocked and nodded. He stomped on the pedal and I was thrown back onto the seat.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!" Meling and Tomoyo screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Eriol and I screamed.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!!" Meling screamed. Tomoyo, Eriol, and I stared at Meling who was still screaming happily.

Within 10 minutes, we arrived at a train station. Like the ones in England.

"Well, we're here at…Tomeda Station…" (I know, not a real place…don't sue me!) Eriol said.

"And in just 10 minutes when it's originally 40 minutes to take…" Tomoyo continued.

"Wei sure is fast!" Meling said, hugging Wei. Tomoyo, Eriol, and I stared at Meling the second time that day.

Then a girl slammed into me.

"Ahh! Sorry!" I cried. I began to help the girl gather her things. She had a huge dark green suitcase and a bright pink handbag. She was wearing a black cap and her auburn bags hid her eyes.

"…It's okay…" The girl said quietly. She quickly picked up her things and left. She accidently bumped into me again and I smelled her cherry blossom scent.

"Sorry." She said, hurrying into the station.

Then I saw a man wearing a blue cap and carrying a dark blue suitcase came by, following the girl.

I continued to look at the girl, feeling like I've meet her somewhere before.

"Syaoran!" I blinked. I looked at Meling.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She groaned.

"Come on! We have to find platform 12 and a half that'll take us to Haruno School!" She cried, frustrated. I blinked, confused.

"…Platform 12 and a half?" I asked.

She nodded. "Is there even a platform called that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"How the hell are we gonna find it?" I asked. The three shrugged. We walked in, saying good bye to Wei who left driving back to the airport.

We continued to walk till we found platform 12 and 13. We stared at the area between it, wondering what to do.

"…I'm just gonna ask somebody…" Tomoyo said. She walked up to a guard.

"Excuse me…" The guard looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?" He asked. She smiled.'

As she asked the question, the guard started to frown. Then he said, "Is this your idea of a joke, cause it's not funny!" He cried. He stomped away, muttering under his breath.

"…Well, that didn't work…" Eriol said as Tomoyo walked back to us.

**Regular POV**

"…Come on kids, do not speak to the humans…" The four all turned to see a woman with 9 children with her. She had dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

They walked up to the wall (or whatever it's called…) between platform 12 and 13. She turned to a boy with pale blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You're first Daisuke." The woman said. The boy, Daisuke nodded. He gave a small kiss on a cheek to a girl with long dark blue hair who blushed deeply.

Then he ran towards the barrier between 12 and 13. Syaoran, Meling, Tomoyo, and Eriol all watched until a small crowd of people came from behind him, blocking their view. By the time the crowd left, the boy was already gone.

The woman then turned to a girl that looked identical to her. She had the same pale blonde hair as Daisuke but her mother's eyes.

"Go on Atsuko." Atsuko nodded and followed the Daisuke.

"Your turn Mamoru." A boy with dark blue hair and dark purple eyes nodded. He smiled gently to the woman and ran to the barrier.

"Tomoko, your turn." The girl who got kissed by Daisuke nodded. She glared at the barrier.

"…I'm gonna kill Daisuke…" She said before running to the barrier. The woman sighed.

"Your turn Yuki." Yuki, a boy with silver hair and dark blue eyes nodded. He ran in.

"My turn!" A girl with long silver hair and dark blue eyes cried. She looked exactly like Yuki, except more of a girl. She ran in.

Syaoran got frustrated and walked up to the woman.

"Um…excuse me…" The woman turned and smiled.

"Oh! Hello there." She said. The last three kids next to her smiled.

Tomoyo walked up beside him, followed by Eriol and Meling.

"Excuse me miss but we don't know how to get through…" Tomoyo said. The woman smiled.'

"Oh don't worry. This is Berry's and Suzune's first year too!" They looked at the two silver-blue hair twins. They grinned.

"And Tomoko's, Yuki's, Yume's, and Atsuko's first as well." Syaoran and Meling sweat dropped.

"Anyway, all you have to do is go through that barrier." She said. "As soon as you go in, you'll find platform 12 and a half." Tomoyo nodded.

"Tomoyo, you go first…" Meling said. Tomoyo sighed.

"Fine…" She said. She looked at the barrier and gulped. She walked slowly. Then she started to walk faster. Just before she smashed into the barrier, she started to run. Then she disappeared into the barrier.

Syaoran and Meling gaped. Eriol was staring in shock.

"Will the three of you get on with it then?" Berry said, getting annoyed.

Meling glared at her. Then she followed Tomoyo. Syaoran went next. Eriol was about to when Suzune stopped him.

"You're Clow aren't you?" He asked. Eriol eyes widened.

"…H-How?" Suzune grinned.

"That's a secret!" He said. Berry rolled her eyes.

"Also, the girl you're looking for changed." She said. Eriol blinked. Then the youngest girl, Hikari, pushed him. She had light blue hair and dark blue eyes.

Eriol ran to the barrier. Then the woman and the last three kids followed.

Eriol gaped as he walked into platform 12 and a half. He was shocked.

"…What the hell…" He said.

"Eriol!!" He turned to see Tomoyo and the others waving to him. He ran up to them, dragging his dark blue suitcase.

Syaoran was putting their stuff inside. The last ones were Eriol's. As soon as they all got their stuff inside, they went in, looking for a compartment.

Syaoran stopped in front of a door to a compartment. It was the last one to the left. Inside was the girl who bumped into him earlier. Her hat was covering her eyes.

Tomoyo noticed and opened the door.

"…Hello?" The girl didn't look up.

"Huh…must be sleeping…" Meling said. The two girls went inside. They motioned Syaoran and Eriol to get in. They all sat down in silence.

"…It still feels weird not having Sakura with us…" Tomoyo said. Everybody nodded.

Then they heard a whistle toot and looked outside. The train was moving.

"…Mmm…" They looked at the girl with the cap. She was stirring.

"…Don't eat all of that…" She whispered before breathing in and out. Everybody sweat dropped.

"…Okay…that was weird…" Eriol said.

Syaoran looked outside. They were now somewhere far from civilization. There were trees zooming by. He sighed.

'If Sakura was here, she'd be looking outside the window with fascination…' He thought.

Then the compartment door opened. Berry, Tomoko, and Yume walked in.

"Hi! We never got to introduce ourselves." Berry said. "I'm Hinamori Berry." She said.

Tomoko smiled. "And I'm Hayashi Tomoko. I'm Berry's cousin."

"And I'm Soma Yume! Nice to meet cha!" She said, grinning.

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."

"I'm Li Meling."

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"…I'm Li Syaoran."

Berry looked at the sleeping girl. "Who's that?" She asked. Syaoran, Meling, Tomoyo, and Eriol shrugged.

Berry reached to tap the girl. The girl didn't move.

"Huh…must be a heavy sleeper…" Yume said, poking the girl.

"Anyway, I hope we can all be in the same house!" Berry said. Meling blinked.

"House?" She asked.

"Yeah, the four houses. They're based off the four magical gods." Tomoko said.

"Ahh, you mean Firey, Watery, Windy, and Earthy." Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meling looked at Eriol.

"…Aren't those the Clow cards?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nope, Clow named them after the four gods." Eriol explained. Syaoran slapped his forehead.

"That's right! I forgot all about that!" He cried. Everybody sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I'm hoping to be in the Firey house!" Berry said.

"I'm hoping for Windy!" Yume said.

"I don't really mind, just as long it's not Earthy." Tomoko said.

"How do you get sorted?" Syaoran asked. The three girls shrugged.

"Onii-chan never told me…" Berry said.

"I think Ikuto said that you supposed to be tested!" Yume said.

"He is so lying!" Tomoko said. "Utau said that it's not true! Besides, Ikuto always lies…"

"…True that…" Yume said.

"Then how do we get sorted?" Meling asked.

Berry closed her eyes. "I know it has something to do with some paper…"

"…Paper…?" Syaoran said.

"Yeah…or maybe it was an orb…" Berry said.

"…" Eriol and Tomoyo stayed silent.

"…I still hate Ikuto…" Berry said.

Tomoko giggled. "At least you like Yuki!" Berry blushed.

"I-I-I do not!" She cried.

Yume grinned. "Yeah you do!"

Berry glared at her so-called friends who were giggling with Tomoyo and Meling.

"Guys!" Yume yelped, considering the voice was right behind her. Berry, Tomoko, Tomoyo, and Meling laughed. Yume glared at them.

"…Anyway, guys, we have to get changed into the robes now. We're almost there." Berry's twin, Suzune said. Berry thanked him while Yume glared at him.

"Well, we'd better go back to our compartment." Berry said. "Bye!"

"See ya!"

"Bye-bye!"

"Good bye."

"Bye!"

"Hopefully we can be in the same houses! Bye!"

"Bye."

Berry, Tomoko, Yume, and Suzune left. Tomoyo giggled.

"They were quite interesting…" She said. Everybody nodded. Meling poked the hat girl.

"When do you think she's gonna wake up?" She asked.

"Who knows, anyway, better get into our robes." Eriol said. Everybody took out a black robe.

Syaoran's had a green sword on the right chest area. Meling had red. Tomoyo had purple. Eriol had blue.

"Should we wake the girl u-!" Meling stared at the seat the girl was once in. "S-She's gone!"

…

………

……………

"This day is getting weird…" Syaoran said. Everybody agreed.

**Sakura's POV**

I finally found a way to get out of that compartment. I mean seriously…they were so damn loud that I couldn't even sleep!

I sighed. The train finally stopped and people started to rush out. I followed. I noticed a girl with silver-blue hair and walked up to her.

"Long time no see Berry…" I said. The girl turned and smiled.

"Sakura! I haven't seen you since half a year ago!" She said. I smiled slightly. She smiled happily.

"Hey! You're actually smiling!" She said. I sighed.

"Oh shut up…" She giggled.

"Anyway, how are Kero and Yukito?" She asked.

I pointed to my bag. "Kero's sleeping and Yukito's becoming a teacher." I said.

She nodded. "I see…"

"Hey! Sakura, long time no see!" I turned to see Suzune besides me. I nodded.

"Nice to see you Suzune…" I said. He grinned.

"Anyway, hope to see you in the same house!" He said before joining their other friends. Berry smiled at me.

"Hopefully, we can be in the same house!" She said before running after her brother.

I waved. I then followed after them, knowing I would have to too get to the school…

"First year students, follow me!" I looked up to see a man with black hair with red streaks grinning. If I remember, I believe his name was Red…Don't ask why. He won't mention his real name…

Red leaded us to some boats. The boats looked like it would break if even a mouse went one.

He stepped into the first one with Berry, Suzune, Yume, and Yuki following. Everybody gulped, except me and went on. I went on the second one with Tomoko, Mamoru, Atsuko, and Daisuke.

After a few minutes of sitting on the boat, bored out of my freaking mind, a girl from some other boat cried, "Hey, there's the school!"

Everybody looked to see a castle. Except that there was some kind of barrier, blocking it from the outside world. I saw a bird flying towards the barrier and went through.

"Animals, magical creatures, and anybody with magical potential can go through the barrier. If a human, they cannot." Red said.

Everybody was pretty much gaping at the school. Me, well, I didn't really care…

The boat finally came to a stop and everybody scrambled out, eager to get into the school.

Red grinned. "Well everyone, this is the Haruno School!" He said. Everybody began to chatter.

We walked to the front doors which were as big as a normal human school.

"…Wow…THAT'S HUGE!!" A boy yelled in the crowd of first-years. I rolled my eyes, bored.

The doors opened to reveal a girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She nodded.

"Hello everybody…I am one of the Headmistress…My name is Toshiyuki Utau. Follow me…" She said, walking back in. Most of the boys, I noticed, were drooling at the fact that she was quite beautiful…

"As expected, a lot of the boys are drooling over her…" Yume muttered, irritated. Berry and Tomoko giggled.

Everybody walked in, following the Headmistress.

She stopped in front if another huge door and turned to us. "When you walk in, please don't push and shove otherwise, you'll be humiliating yourself in the first day." She said.

I sweat dropped. She opened the door to reveal a huge room. In other words, the banquet hall…

**Regular POV**

"This is the Great Hall…" She said. Everybody just looked around, trying to see everything all at once. They walked up to the front of the room to see Utau's brother, Ikuto, and the other two twins, Hazuki and Tamotsu. (All four are the Headmistress and Headmasters!)

Hazuki smiled. "Hello and welcome to our Magical School! I hope you first-years will all be able get along with the rest of the school's students here!" She said, smiling. She had blue hair and bright blue eyes. He brother, Tamotsu was the same, except his hair was shorter.

"Anyway, we will start with the sorting." She held up a small clear orb. "You will come up here and hold this orb. Whichever element color it emits for you will determine your house." She said.

"Fire…Water…Earth…and Wind…" Tamotsu said. Utau stepped up.

"I will call your name one by one." Utau said, holding a long list that whet all the way down to the floor.

Utau looked at the list. "…Aki Kaede…"

A girl with bright orange-brown hair looked up. She gulped and went up. She looked back and gulped again. She walked up to Hazuki who smiled gently at her. Hazuki handed her the orb.

"Now just close your eyes and think of what you would like to do with your magic." Hazuki said. Kaede nodded slowly and closed her eyes.

In a matter of seconds, the orb flashed an aqua blue. Hazuki smiled.

"And she is in the Watery House!" She cried. Kaede blushed and left the stage like thing immediately. The whole Watery House cheered

Utau looked back at the list. "Aoyama Hisashi…"

A boy with jet black hair and light red eyes stepped forward. He took the orb and in just one second, the orb flashed a dark brown.

"Earthy!" Hazuki cried. The boy smirked and went to the Earthy table where the whole house congratulated him.

"Asahina Himeka!" A girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes stepped up. She got a pure white.

"Windy!" Hazuki cried.

"Arata Haruko" A girl with red hair and brown eyes stepped up. She got a bright red.

"Firey!" Hazuki cried.

Sakura sighed. 'This is gonna take forever…"

"…Daidouji Tomoyo!" Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo step up. She looked back nervously and noticed Sakura. She blinked. Sakura looked back.

Tomoyo turned, confused. '…W-Wasn't that Sakura…?' She thought. She took the orb and instantly, it flashed a bright red.

"Firey!" Hazuki cried.

Tomoyo walked to where she saw Daisuke and Mamoru and smiled.

"Hey, nice to meet ya, Daidouji!" Daisuke said, grinning. Tomoyo smiled.

"Nice to meet you Daisuke-san." Tomoyo said. Daisuke blinked.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Daiyo Ryuu." Utau said.

Tomoyo smiled. "I saw you go through the barrier and you mother…is she your mother?" Daisuke nodded. "Well, your mother called you by your name. And you can call me Tomoyo." She said.

Daisuke grinned. "You know, you look a lot like Tomoko…" Tomoyo nodded.

"I know." Mamoru groaned.

"Please Daisuke, I already let you try and get Tomoko to date you, don't make me lose my trust in you." He said. Tomoyo giggled.

"I'm guessing she's your younger sister?"

"Edogawa Daichi." Utau said.

"Yeah, and I hate it when other people flirt with her…" He glared at Daisuke who whistled innocently. Tomoyo giggled.

"You remind me of someone…" Mamoru smiled.

"I see…" He said.

"Fukuyama Kichiro." Utau said.

"Anyway, what's it like in this school?" Tomoyo asked.

"It is fun and it's awesome to play pranks in this place!" Daisuke said. Mamoru glared at him.

"And most of the pranks he does are against the rules…" Mamoru said. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Who cares about rules!" He said. Mamoru sighed.

"I can't believe I'm friends with an idiot…" He said. Tomoyo giggled.

"Godai Kou." Utau said. Tomoyo looked up to see another boy get sorted into Earthy.

"…Which house do you guys think is the worst?" Tomoyo asked. Daisuke and Mamoru instantly glared at the Earthy table.

"Earthy." They both said at the same time. Tomoyo blinked.

"Huh…" She muttered.

"Haruno Berry." Everybody started to whisper excitedly in the room. Tomoyo looked up to see Berry go up. She blinked.

"Hey, isn't that Hinamori Berry?" She asked. Mamoru sighed.

"Nope, that's Haruno Berry. She's the second youngest of the Haruno family." He said. "Her parents made this school you know. She made a fake name so that people won't try to be her friend just because her family is one of the strongest magical families. You see, people want to be her friend only because her family is really famous in both the human and magical world."

"Yeah, and thanks for reminding me of the oh-so tragic part of my life Mamoru." The three looked up to see Berry behind them. She took a seat next to Tomoyo.

"So you're in our house! Nice!" Daisuke and Berry high fived.

"Haruno Suzune." Everybody started to whisper as Suzune stepped up. He took the orb and it flashed a bright red. He gave it back to Hazuki and ran to sit next to Berry. They high-fived.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol." Tomoyo looked up in time to see the orb Eriol held turn bright red. She grinned. Eriol walked and sat next to her other side.

"Yes! We're in the same house!" Tomoyo cried, hugging him. He blushed slightly.

"Y-Yeah…" He said, still blushing.

Daisuke grinned. 'Looks like Tomoko will have some matchmaking to do…' He thought.

'…This is bad…' Berry thought as she looked at Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Hayashi Tomoko." Utau said. Daisuke looked up to see Tomoko get a bright red. She went and sat near Mamoru and glared at Daisuke.

"I…Will…Kill…You…" She said. Mamoru, Daisuke, Eriol, and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

Daisuke sighed. "Anyway, I have something to tell you!" He said. He stood up and went over to her and whispered something. Tomoko blinked and looked at Tomoyo and Eriol. She grinned.

"Thanks for the info Daisuke!" She said happily.

Berry groaned. "You're not going to are you Tomoko?" Tomoko ignored her.

"Ichikawa Masahiko." Utau said.

"Anyway, I wonder what Yuki and Yume gets." Berry said. Suzune sighed.

"Most likely Windy…" He said sadly. Berry sighed.

"No doubt…" She said. They both sighed sadly.

Tomoko sweat dropped. "You guys are hopeless…" She said.

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed.

"Ishimoto Masami"

Berry rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I hope Sakura can be in our house!" She said. Tomoyo and Eriol stopped laughing and stared at her.

"Yeah, Kinomoto is nice. Cute too." Daisuke said. Berry glared at him.

"Either you stop talking about girls or flirt with any girl or I'll take away my permission on letting you date Tomoko you thief!" She said. Tomoko blushed.

"W-What!? W-Why didn't I hear about this!?" She cried.

"Kamiya Natsuko"

Daisuke glared at Berry. "You're lucky you're a girl Berry…" He said. Berry smirked.

"Even if I wasn't, I could still kick you damn butt." She said. Daisuke glared at her.

"Wanna bet on it?" He asked. Berry grinned.

"I never refuse a bet." She said. "When and where?"

Daisuke grinned. "I'll tell you later…" He said.

"Kinomoto Sakura."

Tomoyo's Eriol's, Syaoran's, and Meiling's head snapped up.

A girl with shoulder-length auburn hair and cloudy dark green eyes stepped up. She took the orb. About a minute pasted till it lit a bright red.

She gave the orb back to Hazuki and went to sit down. She sat next to Suzune and took out her cap. She put it on and placed her head on the table.

"…I'm glad Sakura's with us but the least she can say is-"

"I'm glad I'm with you Berry…" Sakura said quietly. Berry grinned.

"Me too!" She said happily.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other.

"Why do you think Sakura just ignored us!?" Tomoyo whispered

"Remember what the doctor said last year? He said that there was a 5% chance she'd lose her memory! Looks like she did…" He said.

"Li Meling."

Meling went up and held the orb. She got a bright red. She smiled and went over to sit next to Tomoko.

"Looks like Meling got here too!" Tomoko said. Then her eyes lit up. "Do you have anybody you like?"

Meling blushed. "NO!" She cried. Berry and Suzune groaned while everybody else just laughed.

"Li Syaoran." Syaoran went up. He got bright red and nodded. He went over and sat next to Meling.

He looked at Sakura. She looked up, feeling someone's gaze on her. She looked straight into Syaoran's amber eyes. She blushed slightly and looked away.

'…W-What the hell was that…? I…I actually blushed…I shouldn't get close to this person…he might just be like my family…a betraying family…' She thought. Then she glared at Syaoran who flinched at her glare. She placed her head on the table again.

"…Wow…if this is really Sakura, then she sure has changed," Meling whispered into his ear. Sakura looked up to see her do so and felt angry.

'…Why am I angry? I-Is it because she's close with him…? No! I-It can't be!!' As Sakura was arguing inside her head, Syaoran nodded, agreeing with his cousin.

"…No doubt about it…but it she really is Sakura, we should at least try and get close to her again…Especially if she lost her memory!" He whispered back. Sakura saw this and it only angered her more.

Meling grinned. "You just want her to remember your feelings for her again!" She whispered excitedly. Syaoran blushed.

Sakura saw this and huffed. 'WHAT! THE! HELL!!! HE'S BLUSHING!!! BECAUSE OF HER!!! ARGH!! WHY THE HELL AM I SO ANGRY ABOUT IT!!!???' She thought angrily.

Syaoran glared at his cousin as Sakura glared at both Syaoran and Meling. Meling on the other hand, was grinning happily. Berry noticed this. She looked at Sakura and noticed that she was mostly glaring at Meling. Berry grinned.

'Interesting…looks like Sakura got a crush…' She thought happily.

* * *

Ri: Wow…the longest chapter…

Syaoran: …This is only the second chapter…

Ri: I know…

Sakura: …So why was I glaring at Syaoran and Meling?

Ri: Cause you hate that they're whispering to each other.

Sakura: …Why?

Ri: God, you're slow.

Sakura; HEY!

Ri: BYE!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Talk of Families and the Password

Ri: YAY!!!

Amu: …?

Ri: It's the third chapter of Haruno School of Magic! By the way, the characters here are mostly somebody else's! Not mine! Example, Haruno Berry is Kura's (Sakura240), not mine, kay!?

Amu: …

Ri: Why are you here? You're not a part of this.

Amu: …I was bored…

Sakura: Let's start!

Ri: YEAH!!!

Kero: Ri doesn't own CCS...

Ri: START!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3- Talk of Families and the Password.**

**Sakura's POV**

I looked at my empty plate. I wasn't feeling so hungry…

"Sakura, why aren't you eating?" Berry asked. She sipped her juice. I frowned.

"…I'm not so hungry…" Then my stomach growled. I blushed. Berry laughed.

"I don't think your stomach agrees with you!" She said. She handed me a biscuit. I took it and nibbled the side. I suddenly felt a gaze on me and looked up.

Li was staring right at me. I felt my cheeks get a little red and turned away.

What! The! Hell! Is! Wrong! With! ME!!!!???

I snuck a peek at Li and saw that he was talking with Berry about something…more like asking…

"…Sakura…" I looked down to my pocket to see Kero. He looked tired. "I'm hungry…" He said. I giggled softly and gave him the biscuit Berry gave me. He took it and ate it happily. I smiled.

_Slam!_

Everybody, including me turned to the doors to see a man with silver-white hair and grey eyes came in, panting.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" He cried. Hazuki smiled.

"Don't worry Tsukishiro-san!" She said. Then she turned to all of us. "This is the new Human studies teacher. He will be teaching us the way of human life and how we can blend in." She said. Everybody started too talked.

I sighed.

"…Does Yukito-san still eat a lot?" Berry asked me. I nodded. She chuckled nervously. "Should've expected that…" She said. I giggled.

I looked at Yukito and watched him walk to the staff table and sat next to a woman with brown hair and light brown eyes. They smiled at each other…looks like they know each other…

"Looks like Akizuki-san and Tsukishiro-san are getting along great!" The other Li said. I nodded to myself.

I then took two biscuit on a large plate in the middle, gave one to Kero, and ate the other slowly.

"Hey, I heard that the Li family are actually sorcerers!" I turned to see a boy with jet black hair and bright red eyes said. Everybody turned to look at Li and Li-san. They blinked.

"…What?" Li said. I rolled my eyes. Then nearly everybody who was near us began to talk.

"What's it like to be a sorcerer?"

"Is it true you can feel how strong other's are!?"

"That can't be!"

"I heard sorcerers are nearly extinct!"

"No way!"

"Is it true Li-kun?"

"Li-san, is it true that your family does strict training in magic?"

"What!? That can't be true!"

"It's a rumor you dolt!"

I watched Li and Li-san sweat drop as people continue to ask them questions.

"I heard that their ancestor was Clow Reed!"

I looked up. Their ancestor was the creator of the Clow Cards!?

"Yes, it's true!" Everybody looked at Hiiragizawa. He grinned.

"How do you know?"

"Are you a relative of the Li's?"

"So lucky!"

"He is not related to us in any way!!" Li cried. Everybody looked at him. He glared at Hiiragizawa who was chuckling.

"He kind of is, Syaoran." I looked at Daidouji who was giggling. Everybody looked confused.

Hiiragizawa smiled. "Sorry but it's a secret." He said. Everybody groaned. I sighed.

So annoying…

I started to zone out on the conversations. Then I heard them switching the conversation to their families. I looked down.

"You know, my okaa-san was a witch but my dad was human. Pretty much freaked him out when okaa-san finally told him after I was born." A boy, Kaito said. A few laughed.

"So, what about mines! My mom was human and dad was a wizard. She found out when my dad was trying to fix the washing machine with magic." A girl, Satori said.

"What about yours Hayashi-san?" The ones around us looked at Tomoko. She smiled.

"All I know is that my mother is a sorcerer. My father died when I was three." She said. They all stared at her.

"Then you're either half sorcerer or a full one!" Another girl, Amari cried. Tomoko nodded. I rolled my eyes. She knew she was a full sorcerer already…

Then they all looked at Sato Daisuke and Atsuko. They blinked.

"How about you Sato-san?" A boy, Akira asked.

"Our parents are sorcerers." Daisuke and Atsuko said together, than sipped their drinks. Then Atsuko set it down and looked at her older brother.

"Daisuke," Daisuke looked at her, including the others. "I heard from Mamoru that you do pranks, therefore breaking the rules." Daisuke nodded.

"Yeah." Atsuko narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"I am very disappointed in you." She said. Everybody sweat dropped. "Doing that…it'll ruin the reputation of the Sato family of being the most honored servants of the Haruno family!" She cried.

Everybody looked at Berry and Suzune who sweat dropped.

Atsuko looked at Daisuke. "I feel so angry at myself for letting you do all this as a child!" She cried, holding her head in her hands in shame. Everybody sweat dropped.

"…Atsuko…just because I'm a Sato, doesn't mean I have to follow that silly thing. Besides, Berry and Suzune told us to just be ourselves."

Berry and Suzune nodded. "True! Please, Atsuko, just stop acting as some kind servant at school!" They both cried in sync.

I rolled my eyes as everybody laughed at them.

"Anyway, what about you Kinomoto-san?" I looked up. Everybody was looking at me, expecting some kind of answer. I narrowed my eyes.

"…My parents disowned me when I was young so I know nothing about them…" I said quietly. Everybody was silent.

The two Li's, Daidouji, and Hiiragizawa stared in shock. Everybody was looking away from me, ashamed at themselves for asking me that. I sighed.

"It's not that bad. I have two people who took care of me. But they're not exactly wizards or sorcerers…"

Everybody now looked at me, interested. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys know of the Guardians of the Clow Cards right?" Everybody nodded. "Well, they take care of me…"

"WHAT!!??" Everybody but Berry and the others cried in shock.

"What are they like?"

"I heard they were super cool!"

"I really wanna meet them!"

"I wonder if they're nice…"

"Maybe, maybe not…"

"They must be so cool!"

I smiled. At least they're entertained now…

"Of course I'm cool!" Everybody looked at me. I shook my head, annoyed.

"I didn't say anything…" I said. Then Kero popped out of my bag and grinned.

"I'm the best Guardian in the history of guardians!!!" He cried. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

I pinched his cheeks. "Kero…stop that and just eat." Kero groaned.

"Fine…" He grumbled. He sat next to my empty plate and started filling it with a lot. He started to eat happily.

Everybody stared at him.

"Who's that?"

"I think that's the sun guardian."

"…kinda different from what I expected."

"Is he really the sun guardian?"

"Can't be…"

"He's too…weak looking…"

Kero looked up. "WHO SAID THAT!!??" Everybody turned to a boy with dark green hair and dark green eyes. He gulped.

"…M-Me…" He said, raising his hands. Kero looked pissed. He looked ready to change into his true form when I pinched him.

"Don't Kero." I said simply. Kero groaned and glared at the boy while eating…a very strange sight…

Everybody sweat dropped as Kero started to hum while eating. I smiled and took another biscuit and started eating it.

Everybody went back to talking, now ignoring the happily eating Kero.

I watched everybody in the dining hall. Everybody was talking, eating, and many were glaring at the Earthy table which confused me.

"Why are they glaring at the Earthy house?" I asked Berry. She sighed.

"Well, apparently, there was this really evil old man who nobody dares to speak his name. He was in that house. The funny thing is that he's Tomoko's grandfather." She said. "But his daughter, the mom of Tomoko, didn't follow his ways and instead turned against him and tried to stop him. In the end, they couldn't."

"And then you and Suzune defeated him right?" She sighed sadly.

"I don't think so…he's probably still out there…" I nodded.

"…I see…"

Soon, all the food was gone and every plate was clean. Then Hazuki raised her hand and then desserts appeared on every single plate. Kero cheered.

Everybody began to grab cakes and ice cream and perhaps every dessert that exist in this universe…

I just took a small piece of chocolate. I bit it and gasped. Warmth spread in my body and the flavor was bursting in my mouth.

"…Wow…" I said quietly. Nobody hear me, eating to their hearts content.

I continued to eat the chocolate. I looked up to see Li have desserts that were mainly chocolate. He smiled happily as he ate the same chocolate I had.

"He's obsessed with chocolate." I jumped up to see Li-san next to me. She smiled.

"W-When…h-how…w-weren't y-you…" I stuttered, knowing I looked like an idiot. She giggled.

"I just moved. Looks like you were too busy looking at Syaoran that you didn't notice." She said.

I looked at her. "But why tell me that?" I asked.

"Just thought you wanted to know." She said, eating a strawberry cake. I looked at her cake. She was eating it happily. Then she noticed what I was looking at.

"You wanna try?" I blinked and shook my head, blushing that I was doing that.

"No thank you…" I whispered. She smiled.

"You're really polite Kinomoto-san…may I call you Sakura?" I blinked and blushed.

"Do whatever you want…" I said, turning away. She smiled. Then she grabbed another strawberry cake and pushed it to me.

"Just try it Sakura. It's really good!" She said. I took it. I looked at her. She was smiling so much and I didn't want to make her sad for some reason. I took a bite.

My eyes widened. T-The taste was amazing! WHY THE HELL WAS I HOLDING BACK BEFORE!!??

I began to eat the cake happily. I finished in a minute. I smiled.

"That was so good!" I cried. Li-san looked at me with a shocked and surprised face. "What?" I asked.

**Meling's POV**

I was in shock. Her expression and the way her voice sounded was the same as before…before she left…

"What?" I blinked. Her defense walls went back up…

"Ahh…n-nothing…" I said. I just wish you would stay like that…

She shrugged and took a chocolate cake, only to have it taken away from the bath sponge.

"K-Kero! I was gonna eat that!" She cried. The bath sponge ignored her and ate the chocolate cake in one huge bite…greedy bath sponge…

Sakura pouted and grabbed another chocolate cake, just as Syaoran was about to and their hands touched. They gasped and took their hands back, blushing. Syaoran's face was extremely red while Sakura's was like a tomato…

Huh…looks like she likes him…even though she forgot him…interesting…

"I know right?" I nearly screamed but covered my mouth and turned. Berry was behind me, trying to grab a chocolate strawberry. I took it and gave it to her.

"Thanks!" She said. She popped it into her mouth and ate it happily. "I never seen Sakura so flustered." She said.

I nodded…actually, I have…just not when she's like this.

"Really? You knew her before?" She asked. I stared at her.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"…Never mind…" I meant reading my freaking mind you dolt!

She frowned. "It's not nice to call people that Li-san." I looked at her as she walked back to her seat.

"Looks like you're confused." I looked at Sakura.

"Y-Yeah…" I said. She smiled slightly.

"Well, one of Berry's and Suzune's specialties is mind reading. But for some reason, she can't read mines. She said it's because my mind's all messed up or something…" She laughed softly. "I think she's just pissed that she can't read my mind."

I nodded. "I see…" Very interesting…

"Yeah, it is!" I nearly screamed again but covered my mouth. I turned to see Suzune.

"M-Man, y-you two are alike! D-Don't scare me l-like that!" I cried. Suzune laughed.

"Sorry Meling." He said, still chuckling. "Anyway, I say it's true that Sakura has a messed up mind. Probably because of her parents."

Then all of a sudden Sakura had a dark aura surrounding her. She glared at Suzune who grinned.

"Never speak of those people again." She said.

Suzune grinned. "Why not? I mean, you don't even remember them." He said

Huh? Does that mean…that Sakura did forget everything?

Sakura scoffed. "They left me all alone when I was young. I don't wish to associate with them."

Now I was really confused…Why would Kinomoto-san hurt her? I mean, he was kidnapped, as was Toya-san…

Sakura sat back down, her eyes filled with no emotion. She just sat there, doing nothing.

What was she thinking about?

**Sakura's POV**

THAT JERK!!! He knows I hate talking about my freaking family!

I lowered my head so that nobody could see my tears falling down onto my clothes.

I hate my family. It was because of them I became like this…distant and noncaring…

But…it did give me Yukito-san, Yue-san and Kero, right?

I lifted my head to see Li with a concerned face looking right at me. I could feel my face getting a bit red.

"What!?" I asked. He blushed and looked away.

"N-Nothing…"

I just ignored him for the rest of the time.

About 10 minutes later, everybody finally finished, meaning that we can finally go up to our rooms!

I inwardly cheered.

"Okay then, minna-san, time to head to our dorms and get a peaceful night! But remember this. If any of you, and I mean all of you, go to the second room to the left on the third floor, you will die a most painful death." Hazuki shook her head sadly as everybody, and I mean, everybody but Berry, Suzune, and I stared at her in fear.

Then Hazuki smiled again. "Well, time to leave! Our prefects will take you to your house dorms! Go on now!" She said.

Everybody scrambled up to leave. I got up slowly, waiting for everybody to go ahead of me.

By the time I was at the doors, nobody was left in the Great Hall.

"…Sakura…" I turned to see Hazuki behind me with a sad smile.

"…Yes Headmistress?" She laughed.

"I believe this is the first time I heard you say something like that Sakura." She looked at me. "…Please be careful."

I blinked. "What?"

"Suzune and Berry will try to help you but do please be careful…there's a reason why you know nothing about your past…"

I felt my temper rising. "I do know everything! My parents left me to rot in the st-"

"No they did not!" I glared at Hazuki who glared back. "How could you say that when you know nothing!!??" She cried.

I clenched my fist. "I know all I need to know and now I know that I shouldn't trust people as much as I thought I could…"

She looked at me. "…S-Sakura…"

"Good night Headmistress." I said, leaving.

I clenched my fist.

How could she! She…she knows how I feel about my so called family! And I actually thought of her as a sister!

My mistake…

I walked, not knowing where I was actually going and not actually caring.

…At least until I bumped into somebody.

"Hey! Watch where you're going freak!" I got up. Yes…I fell…

I glared at the boy. He shuddered.

"The least you could do is ask if I am okay. As expected, you people are all despicable!" I cried.

He glared at me. "You're in the Firey House aren't you?" He smirked. "Well, Earthy will beat you all!" He cried.

I glared. "Honestly, I don't care. The only reason I came here is to get stronger so that nobody can hurt me again." I grabbed his neck and brought him up.

He started to choke.

"Now listen here boy. Next time I see you and you insult me, I won't go easy on you." I said coldly.

I threw him to the side. He yelped when he hit the wall. He glared at me.

"There's no way you could be in Firey! The only place for you is in Hell!" He cried before getting up and running away.

I clenched my fist.

Next time I see him, he's dead…

I walked to my dorm, following Shadow. Shadow was heading towards Berry's shadow.

I walked up to a picture of a kind looking lady. She had a smile that was indescribable…

She was beautiful…

She smiled. "Hello there."

I blinked.

"…Um…hello…?"

She giggled. "I see you're a first year! Anyway, password?"

I began to panic.

Password? WHAT PASSWORD!!??

Then the picture flung open to reveal Berry.

She grinned. "I knew it! Shadow appeared right in front of me and I knew you would be here!" She said.

Then the picture slammed shut. Berry sweat dropped.

"…oops…" She said, giggling awkwardly. I sighed.

She turned to the woman. "Hello Nadeshiko-san!" She said.

Nadeshiko, the woman in the picture smiled. She had silver-gray hair with a hint of brown and emerald green eyes…just…like…mine…

She smiled again. "Quite interesting that you look a lot like me!" She said. Berry nodded.

"That's true!" She said.

I nodded slowly.

Berry looked at Nadeshiko-san. "Cherry Blossom!"

Nadeshiko smiled. "Correct password!" She said.

The picture swung open. Berry quickly went in and pulled me in.

"…The passwords are flowers?" I asked.

"Yeah. Daisuke told me that she always chooses flowers as passwords. And he told me that her favorite flowers are Sakura flowers." I blinked.

"…Really?"

"Yeah. She really loves Sakura flowers. She told me before you came that if she ever had a daughter, she would name her Sakura."

"…I see…"

Berry then looked sad. "She was in this school at the same time as okaa-san…"

I looked up. "So she's not that old is she?"

"No but I heard from Hazuki that she died years ago…"

Suddenly I felt pain in my heart.

By that time, we were already inside and walking to our rooms. Berry said that we are in the same room.

"…How so?"

"Hazuki told me she had an illness. She married quite early to a man named Fujitaka….I never got his surname…anyway, she had two children, a boy and a girl."

I nodded.

"The boy's name is Toya-"

"And the girl's name is Sakura…?"

She nodded. "But I heard she disappeared last year. Perhaps that old man took her…"

I looked down. "…That's…just sad…"

"I know…anyway, welcome to our room!"

I looked up to see Berry open a door that reveal a room with 6 beds and all of her stuff, my stuff, Atsuko's stuff and Tomoko's stuff. The rest, I didn't know.

"Sakura?" I turned to see Li-san and Daidouji behind me.

"…What?"

Li-san smiled. "So you're in this room! I thought the bags looked familiar! You're the girl with the hat that bumped into Syaoran earlier today!"

"…I guess…"

Daidouji smiled at me. "Good evening Sa-I mean…Kinomoto-san…" She blushed slightly.

"…You can call me whatever…it'll be strange if everybody here calls me by my first name and you don't…" I said quietly.

Daidouji suddenly looked happy. "YAY!!! THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN!!!" She cried and hugged me tightly.

I felt…strange…like this felt familiar…

"Then call me Tomoyo, Sakura-chan!" Daidouji said. I sighed.

"Whatever…"

"And call me Meling!" Li-san said.

"…Whatever…"

They both grinned.

I sighed and quickly went to my bed. I saw curtains. I went on my bed and closed the curtains.

I was tired…

I yawned.

"Good night Sakura!"

"Night Sakura!"

"Good night Sakura-chan!"

"…Night…" I said quietly.

Then I fell asleep…

* * *

Ri: What cha' think?

Sakura: Not bad…but I'm so mean…T^T

Amu: …You think?

Ri: Sorry…Sakura kinda has to be OC because of how she lost her memory and it got replace with new ones! -3-

Sakura: T^T …

Amu: …

Ri: BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^^


End file.
